1. Technical Field
This invention relates to kitchen accessories and, more particularly, to a detachable sink accessory for preventing undesirable foodstuff and fluids from contaminating surrounding areas.
2. Prior Art
A common problem with food processing such as potato peeling, fish scaling, corn husking, and the like, is that the removed food particles and waste are frequently strewn about the processing area due to a user's propensity to perform such operations in a quick and efficient manner, utilizing as little time as possible.
Unfortunately, such action creates safety problems and issues because moist and slippery food items may fall on the floor, potentially causing a slip or fall. Additionally, these food items may go unnoticed, except by the ever present ants and other insects attracted thereto. This poses a sanitary problem which could have been avoided if a cover or shield was used during the food processing.
Another problem frequently encountered with such activities is that the water from the faucet used to cleanse such food, is sprayed about the counter, causing moisture problems with adjacent walls and moldings, while at the same time contaminating other dishes and cookware that may have just been cleaned or are just about to be used.
Accordingly, a need remains for a detachable sink accessory that can be put in place during food processing activities, and then removed when not needed. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a detachable sink accessory to prevent the splatters and stains on floors and countertops produced while cleaning fish, dicing onions, chopping meats, and performing other tasks in a kitchen sink. Such an accessory could also be used in commercial kitchens where the volume of food processing is much greater, and the resultant risk of slip or fall is greater. With this invention, a kitchen would be easier to clean, saving a user time and effort.